In My Head
by kmsmith1975
Summary: Playboy Eric Northman meets his match while out at a bar searching out his one night stand.  My entry for the "I write the songs" contest.


I Write The Songs . CONTEST ENTRY

TITLE: "In My Head"

CHARACTERS: Eric, Alcide, Sookie, and Amelia

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SVM, or Jason Derulo, just using them for a little fun.

PEN NAME: kmsmith1975

BETA NAME:

VIRGIN WRITER : NO

TEASER:

I met Alcide outide of 'Heaven,' nightclub. After a fist bump, I confirmed, "Same rules tonight man?"

Alcide smirked, "Of course! Although you might get off easy tonight, judging by the fine looking ladies waiting to get in, you won't end up with a huge tab."

Always ready for a challenge, "Game on man. May the best one win tonight."

Alcide and I have been best friends since we were in college together. We ended up rooming together freshman year, and the rest, as they say, is history. When we graduated, we both joined the NYPD. As luck would have it, we ended up as partners. We work really well together and because of the nature of our job, we need a night out to let loose.

We started this game a little over a year ago. We go out to the clubs, and whoever leaves first with a willing partner, the other picks up the tab for the night. At first it started out as a joke, but we both have a huge competitive nature and don't like to lose. It became an obsession for us and we have picked up some really interesting people. Now don't get me wrong, I am not a manwhore. Most of the ladies, I don't even sleep with, it's just the fact that they leave with me and I win that excites me.

Tonight is no exception. Our good friend, and retired Police Officer, Tray just opened a new bar and we just had to check it out. I must say that the ladies here tonight are some of the finest I have seen in some time. As per our norm, we start out at the bar and scope out the scene before us.

Alcide nudges me, "Eric, man, look at those two on the dance floor. I think I found my conquest for the night. The blond is hot, but the brunette is smokin' hot. Let's go work some magic."

I finished my drink in one gulp and headed out to the dance floor to seduce the gorgeous blond grinding against the equally hot brunette. I sauntered up behind the blond and grabbed her hips, pulling her to meet my now very erect cock. She took the bait and rubbed her ass up against me.

I moaned into her shoulder, "What's a beautiful woman doing out here all alone?"

She spun around to face me and I saw the most amazing eyes staring back at me. "Excuse me, but I can take of myself, thank you very much!"

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you, you just are gorgeous and wondered if you were here with someone, and if not, could I buy you a drink?" Wow, where did my bold cocky self go?

She smiled and it lit up her whole face. "I'd like it very much if you bought me a drink. My name is Sookie, by the way."

As she reached her hand out to shake mine, I gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sookie. I'm Eric. Come, let me buy you a drink."

I kept her hand in mine as we made our way to the bar. She ordered a gin and tonic, while I ordered a Labatt Blue. We found a small table and sat down. I really couldn't get over how incredibly gorgeous Sookie was. I can only guess she had a desk job answering phone and filing her nails all day.

"So, tell me about yourself Sookie. Do you come here often?"

She snorted, "Wow, Eric, that is some pick up line. I'll tell you up front, that you won't win your bet tonight. I'm not that type of girl."

I took another swig of beer to hide my surprised expression. "What makes you say there is a bet going on?"

She reached her hand out to shake mine, confused, I let her. "Sookie Stackhouse, PhD. I specialize in behavior of the relationships between men and women in this type of setting. I can read every person in this bar and tell you what they are thinking. I can tell you and your friend frequent bars to pick up some floozy to have a roll in the hay with just to one up the other and win some stupid bet you made up in college and can't grow up enough to end it."

To say I was intrigued was an understatement. I can play her game, "So, tell me, what is that blonde in the red shirt thinking?"

"Well, to start off, she isn't really a true blonde, I can see her roots from here. I also saw a picture of her son in her wallet when she paid for a drink. She's a single mother looking for a rich man to marry her and take her away from the shit hole she lives in now."

"Wow, that's impressive, but what about the guy over there in the football jersey? I bet you can't guess his deal."

She raised an eyebrow, rolled her eyes, then started in, "Where to start with that one? Hmmm, let's see, he can't get over losing a scholarship to a big name school after blowing out his knee in the State Finals. Now he teaches gym at the local High School, re-living the glory days with anyone who will listen. He's still single and lives with his mom, who does his laundry for him."

"Ok, I'll give you that one, what about me. Tell me who I am and what I am doing here." I challenged her with my own eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to need another drink for this." She motioned for the waitress to refill our drinks before continuing. "Alright, Eric, are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes, I do, please enlighten me." I knew that I was going to lose tonight, but I honestly couldn't care less. Just sitting and listening to her talk had me wanting to be a better person.

She sighed before speaking, "Underneath your cocky exterior, you really are a softy. You call your mom every Sunday and send her flowers for her birthday and holidays. You work a stressful job, possibly stock broker or law enforcement. You have commitment issues. You had your heart broken by an ex-girlfriend, who said she loved you but was sleeping with your friend the whole time. You could live off your trust fund, but choose to work for a living, very noble of you by the way. You enjoy the animosity of a one night stand, love 'em and leave right? Need I go on, or does that about sum it up for you?"

"Holy shit woman! Are you a mind reader or something? I thought you might have an active imagination with the others, but you were dead on with me. How do you do it?" God, do I sound like a giant slutty manwhore or what?

"No, sadly I'm not telepathic. I just can read people really well. It took a long time, many years sitting in dumps like this analyzing people and collecting data. I know, it sounds pretty dull and boring. I assure you, I am fascinated on how the human mind works. Everyone is different and has their own agenda. I have fun sorting through it all."

I had to know more about this incredible creature in front of me. She had enchanted me and I was impressed! "So, Sookie, what's your deal? Why did you come here tonight? If you aren't looking for a quick roll in the hay, what made you come here tonight?"

"My friend, Amelia, the brunette I was dancing with? She wanted to get laid. We are best friends, but nothing alike. She prefers one night stands to any sort of commitment. I on the other hand, am looking for a connection with someone. I want to settle down, have a house with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids. I'm old fashioned and I know my expectations are unreasonable, but I can't, no, I refuse to settle."

I could be that man for you Sookie, I'd give you the house, the picket fence and all the kids you want. Whoa, where did that come from? "Interesting. So, you caught on to our little bet we have, what do you think about it? Are we wrong for playing our game?"

"I can't tell you whether or not you are wrong, that, only you can judge. I can tell you that from the way you entered the bar, and made you way over to us, that your bet has something to do with who can score first. Since we have been talking, you lost the bet big time. Amelia left with your friend over an hour ago. I hope by sitting and talking with me you didn't lose too badly. I would feel guilty if you did. But you did stay even though I said I wasn't that kind of girl."

I'll never leave unless you tell me to go, I thought. I'd buy the bar right now if it meant I could stay and talk to her forever.

"You hit the nail on the head. Loser picks up the tab of the winner. I'm going out on a limb and say that I don't have a big bill for tonight. Did they leave before or after our second drink?"

"Before. Listen, it was great to talk with you, but I need to be going. Early day tomorrow. Plus I need to make sure Amelia got home OK. You and your friend don't seem like serial killers to me, but I would feel awful if something happened to her."

What, no she can't go just yet, I wasn't ready for her to leave. "Sookie, wait. Let me walk you home, get you a cab, anything, just don't leave yet. I've really enjoyed talking with you. Perhaps you would like to get a cup of coffee with me?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

She smiled again, I could get lost in that smile. "I guess one cup of coffee wouldn't hurt. Plus that would give Amelia and, what's your friends name?"

"Alcide."

"Right, it would give Amelia and Alcide a chance to 'get their freak on.' So, let's flag down that waitress and pay up your tab. I insist on paying for mine. After all, because of me, you did lose the bet."

"You will do no such thing, I could care less about the bet right now. I'm just glad you aren't leaving me yet. You make me want to be a better person, Sookie." Where on earth is all this sappy shit coming from? This is not the Eric Northman I am.

I was brought out of my daze when the waitress brought my credit card back. "Here you are, Mr. Northman, you are all set. Have a great night and please come again."

"Thank you, Alicia."

Sookie was gaping at me. "Northman?"

"Uh, yeah. I am Eric Northman. I take it you recognize the name?"

She snorted again, "That's an understatement! Northman, as in Northman Department Stores?"

"The one and only. Although, my parents and my sister Pam run things. I chose law enforcement instead. My father was not happy. He threatened to take away my trust fund." I fake pouted.

"Wow, you really are a spoiled rich kid. Why do you work for the NYPD when you could live off your trust fund? I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"Actually, I don't mind talking about it at all. Why don't we head out and I will tell you all about it over coffee." She smiled and nodded and we walked out the front door.

The coffee shop was close by, just a few blocks away from the bar. "So, do you live around here? Alcide and I have a house we share about 5 blocks from here. We bought an old brownstone and renovated it. It now has two very large two bedroom units in each. Maybe I'll let you see it sometime."

Sookie smiled, "It sounds wonderful! And, yes, we do live close by. Are you the stone castle looking house on the corner by chance?"

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" This woman intrigues me more and more.

"From how you described it, it was obvious. We live down the block, the obnoxious yellow house with the green trim? That's us. Amelia has a quirky taste. She bought it and I moved in to save us both money."

My luck just keeps getting better! She lives so close to me and we have never run into each other. "Small world. I can't believe we have lived so close and never met."

"I know, right? Although I work a lot, and don't go out much." She blushed and looked away.

We arrived at the coffee shop and I held the door open for her. I am a gentleman, after all. We made our way up to the counter and placed out order. Sookie and I both ordered a large coffee and a giant cinnamon roll. I wasn't sure how she could eat it all, but I didn't complain. She could take hours to finish it and I wouldn't mind at all.

When we sat down at our table, she started in, "So, tell me about why you chose the NYPD over working for your family."

I smiled and ran a hand through my hair. "Even though we have always had money, I never acted like it or bragged about it. I wanted to be just like the other kids. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to make a difference in the world, not be handed it on a silver platter. I idolized the head of security when I was growing up. Pam and I spent many hours in the store while our parents worked. She chose to spend her time with the designers, while I chose to spend it with Max, the head of security. I used to sit and watch the store cameras with him. He was a retired NYPD, and the stories he told me just stuck."

"Wow, that's pretty exciting. I can't say that choosing my line or work was that glamorous. My parents both died in a car accident when I was seven. My brother, Jason and I initially went to live with my Gran, but her health wasn't great and she died a few years later. After that, we spent several years in foster homes. My parents had left some money for Jason and I. Gran set us up with a private school and it was paid up through High School. Even though the foster homes changed, our constant was school. In Junior High, we could live at school, so we opted for that to get out of foster care."

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I don't know what I would have done without my family around. You seem to very well adjusted. Where is your brother now?"

"Adjusted is a good word for it." She snorted. "I can't say that it didn't affect me at all, because it did. Jason coped with it better than I did, but I spent many years in therapy to get me where I am today. Jason is in the Army. He served a tour in Iraq and was injured. He is now training some Special Ops teams. It's all very top secret. He calls me once a week to check in."

"That's really cool! I bet he has some interesting stories about his time in the Army."

"I'll say. He has told me things that I would never believe from anyone else. Probably just like I'm sure you could tell stories as well about your job. Not to mention from your childhood hanging around the store."

"Maybe another time we can share swap stories. Sookie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Eric, what's up?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime? I feel this connection to you and I'd like to see where it goes. What do you think, will you have dinner with me?"

"Yes, I'd like that actually. It's weird, but I feel that same sort of connection to you too. Almost like we've known each other for years instead of hours. Here, take my card, my office numbers are on the front, and my personal numbers are on the back. Call me and we can go out. I'm sorry, but I really do have to go. I need to check in with Amelia and get ready for a long day at the office. It was nice to meet you Eric Northman."

"Likewise, Sookie Stackhouse."

I watched her get into a cab and wave to me. I turned her card over and noticed she wrote me a note. It read, "Eric, I may not put out on a first date, but next time, I'll help you win your bet."

"Well, damn!"


End file.
